


Operazione Piccola Watson

by Kinnabaris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, anti-Mary, post-S3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnabaris/pseuds/Kinnabaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fratelli Holmes sono molto bravi nell'ordire lunghi e complessi piani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operazione Piccola Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Baby Girl Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142031) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Ecco una stupenda one-shot post-series3 di earlgreytea68.
> 
> Avvertenza dell'autrice: "NON MI PIACE MARY. PER FAVORE, PER FAVORE, PER FAVORE NON LEGGETE QUESTA STORIA SE NON ODIATE MARY. Non vi piacerebbe, vi rattristerebbe e quindi rattristerebbe anche me."
> 
> Nota della traduttrice: se invece, come me, detestate la Mary post-HLV, credo che questa piccola perla vi garberà assai.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Il suo cellulare squillò alle 3:12. Non stava dormendo, naturalmente. Era sdraiato supino sul divano, lo sguardo fisso rivolto al soffitto; senza guardare, allungò una mano e trasse a sé il cellulare.

Rispose con un _Pronto?_

"Sono padre da cinque minuti," disse John. Dal tono, pareva tanto esausto quanto contento.

Sherlock disse: "Congratulazioni," e riattaccò.

Quindi mandò un messaggio a Mycroft.

 _"Piccola Watson" è confermata_.

Quindi rotolò via dal divano.

***

L'ospedale alle 4:00 del mattino era più tranquillo di quanto non lo fosse a mezzogiorno, ma più animato di molti altri posti a quell'ora. Sherlock scivolò attraverso i corridoi a passo sicuro, sapendo esattamente dove andare poiché tutto era stato pianificato con precisione millimetrica. Non si era mai troppo prudenti, in fin dei conti.

John stava misurando a passi frettolosi la stanzetta quando Sherlock finalmente vi giunse. Aveva un aspetto orribile, agitato e teso, i capelli ridotti a un groviglio per le infinite volte in cui vi aveva passato le mani. I vestiti gli pendevano flosci e spiegazzati addosso, gli occhi erano cerchiati di rosso e le palpebre erano pesanti per la stanchezza, ma sembrava pieno d'energia.

"Dov'è Mycroft?" chiese John non appena Sherlock entrò. "L'hai visto?"

"Non ancora," disse Sherlock, in tono sorprendentemente tranquillo per uno che aveva appena finito di fumarsi due sigarette in rapida successione per calmarsi. "Non preoccuparti, sta supervisionando tutto. È questo che fa, no?"

John riprese a camminare in tondo e disse: "Hanno detto a Mary che è stato un parto difficile e dovevano fornire più ossigeno alla piccola, come da programma, pertanto la bimba è esattamente dove dovrebbe essere adesso. Ma non credevo che Mycroft ci avrebbe messo tanto per-"

"John," lo interruppe Sherlock, deciso. "Fammi vedere tua figlia."

"Va bene," disse John, traendo un lungo sospiro. "Va bene."

Sherlock seguì l'altro lungo il corridoio, guardandosi alle spalle mentre procedevano e assicurandosi che fosse tutto a posto, tutto come doveva essere, come era stato loro detto. Come da programma, dovevano tirare dritto e oltrepassare la camera di Mary. Come da programma, un'infermiera stava in piedi proprio lì davanti e montava la guardia.

John sembrava non accorgersi dei tanti dettagli del piano che tutt'intorno a lui si verificavano secondo le aspettative; Sherlock odiava dover essere grato a Mycroft, nondimeno lo era, poiché chiaramente John sarebbe stato di scarso aiuto.

John entrò direttamente nel reparto maternità, muovendosi a passo sicuro tra le incubatrici per raggiungere quella giusta, la cui etichetta diceva _WATSON, FEMMINA_. John scostò la soffice coperta rosa perché potessero vedere all'interno.

"Eccola," disse John, con un tono di voce così orgoglioso che Sherlock quasi si sentì tenuto a mostrare l'umiltà che si conveniva all'incontro con una creatura qual era quella bambina.

Quindi Sherlock si preparò e fece mente locale per assicurarsi di avere la risposta adatta da dare a un neo-papà che era chiaramente già entusiasta, orgoglioso e pieno di meraviglia. "È…" esordì Sherlock, in cerca dell'aggettivo più adatto. Era completamente avvolta in coperte rosa e Sherlock faticava a vedere altro su cui commentare se non, francamente, "rosa". Poi quel frugoletto rosa si mosse, come se si fosse accorta di avere un pubblico, e fuori dalle coperte uscì un braccino con una manina con cinque piccolissimi ditini. Sherlock avvicinò la testa all'incubatrice e disse, sbalordito: "È una _persona in formato mignon_!", stupito dall'improvvisa verità di quella visione. E poi si domandò se quella non fosse stata in assoluto la cosa più fuori luogo da dire.

La risposta di John, quantomeno, pareva divertita. "Che cosa pensavi che sarebbe stata?"

Sherlock si rialzò e si allontanò dall'incubatrice, mentre la figlia di John smetteva di dimenarsi e si calmava, ritornando a dormire. Sherlock sentì la propria voce dire: "Come facciamo a sopravvivere in quello stato, così piccoli?"

"Non lo facciamo da soli," replicò John.

"Dott. Watson," disse Mycroft in tono maestoso dalla porta del reparto maternità.

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dalla figlia di John quel tanto che bastava per constatare il compiacimento sul viso del fratello, un buon segno.

Mycroft fece un piccolo gesto con la mano, indicando una delle infermiere, e disse a John: "Congratulazioni."

"È-" esordì John, ma una delle infermiere andò all'incubatrice, sollevò la bimba con cautela e John, automaticamente, allungò le braccia per prenderla, come se l'avesse già fatto milioni di volte. Tenne la figlia in braccio, guardandola con un'adorazione che sfiorava la venerazione, e Sherlock pensò che sarebbe stato disposto a morire un'altra volta solo per poter vivere di nuovo questo particolare momento.

"Prenda sua figlia, dott. Watson," disse Mycroft in tono professionale, chiaramente impassibile davanti al quadretto padre-e-figlia, "e segua Anthea alla macchina."

John distolse lo sguardo dalla bambina appena il tempo necessario per guardare Mycroft e chiedere: "È sicuro?"

"Perfettamente sicuro. Io e Sherlock la raggiungeremo nel giro di un'ora."

John esitò, guardando Sherlock.

Sherlock disse: "Ha ragione. Andrà tutto bene. Ci rivedremo tutti molto presto."

John annuì, strinse più forte la bambina a sé e si voltò verso Anthea, che, avanzando verso di lui con il consueto ticchettio di tacchi, disse con un rapido sorriso: "Congratulazioni, dott. Watson."

"Grazie," disse John in tono quasi assente, la mente chiaramente concentrata su altro.

Sherlock li seguì fuori dal reparto maternità e rimase accanto a Mycroft, guardando Anthea, John e la bambina camminare lungo il corridoio finché non svoltarono l'angolo. Quindi, guardò il fratello.

"Posso occuparmene io," disse Mycroft.

"No, invece," ringhiò Sherlock. "Lei ha cercato di uccidermi. Me ne occupo _io_."

"Se solo tu riuscissi a mantenerla su un piano professionale-" disse Mycroft, anche se il suo tono tradiva la consapevolezza che qualunque cosa avrebbe potuto dire sarebbe stata inutile.

"Tu ti occupi di mettere al sicuro John e sua figlia, io me la sbrigo con Mary," disse Sherlock, e s'incamminò lungo il corridoio a passo di marcia. Né Mycroft né la sua agente-infermiera fecero un passo per fermarlo quando entrò nella stanza di Mary.

Se anche Mary stava dormendo quando era entrato, per il momento in cui arrivò al letto era del tutto sveglia. Le abitudini da assassina di livello internazionale erano dure a morire, suppose Sherlock. Sedette sulla sedia accanto al suo letto, allungò le gambe e le sorrise. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo, guardinga.

"Questo non ti ricorda di bei momenti?" chiese Sherlock. "Io e te insieme in una stanza d'ospedale?"

"Dov'è John?" chiese Mary, già insospettita.

Sherlock non la biasimava per questo, naturalmente. Se l'era aspettato. Mary, così intelligente, che li aveva quasi abbindolati tutti a un prezzo terribile. "Sei molto più vigile di quanto lo fossi io l'ultima volta che siamo stati insieme in una camera d'ospedale. Te lo ricordi, vero? Hai fatto del tuo meglio per uccidermi e poi mi hai minacciato quando ero ancora praticamente del tutto privo di sensi."

Mary lo guardò con freddezza, lo sguardo duro. Sherlock cercò di ricordare che sguardo gli avesse rivolto quando gli aveva sparato, ma non ci riuscì. C'erano dei buchi nei suoi ricordi circa quello sparo. John diceva che era normale. "Dov'è mia figlia?" disse Mary.

"Ah," disse Sherlock. "Probabilmente credi di aver partorito qui oggi, ma sui documenti ufficiali leggerai che non è così. In effetti, tu non hai una figlia."

Mary strinse i pugni. Sherlock li osservò. Quando lei parlò, il suo tono non era che un sibilo: "Che cosa credi di fare?"

"È meglio che ti calmi," disse Sherlock in tono languido. "Questa stanza è ora sorvegliata da agenti altamente addestrati. Persone che, immagino, potrebbero tenere testa persino a te, per quanto indebolita al momento. Una volta tanto, mio fratello ha assunto gente valida. Pertanto non credo che te la caveresti, stavolta, se cercassi di uccidermi."

"Dov'è John?" chiese Mary. "Che cosa gli hai detto?"

"Niente. Tu gli hai detto tutto quel che gli serviva di sapere. Quando hai premuto quel grilletto contro di me."

"Gli avevi detto che ti avevo salvato la vita-"

"John non è mai stato un idiota, Mary, per quanto tu possa pensare il contrario. È un _medico_. Mi ha trovato immediatamente dopo che mi hai sparato, era nell'ambulanza con me ed è rimasto in ospedale finché non sono stato fuori pericolo. Sapeva esattamente quanto grave fosse quella ferita. Quando ho detto che tu mi hai salvato la vita, non lo dicevo per il suo bene. Lo dicevo per il _tuo_. Per assicurarmi che tu abbassassi la guardia abbastanza da restare. Per assicurarmi che tu potessi effettivamente credere di riuscire a  cavartela. Perché, all'epoca, possedevi l'unica cosa che potesse proteggerti dall'ira funesta che ti avrebbe colpito per il quasi-omicidio di Sherlock Holmes: avevi dentro di te il figlio di John Watson. E, fortunatamente per te, voglio bene a John abbastanza da non rischiare di portargli via qualcuno che ama."

"Lui ama _me_ ," disse Mary, il respiro che andava accelerando. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e a Sherlock pareva quasi di potervi vedere attraverso, un frenetico affastellarsi di pensieri. Cominciava ad andare nel panico, pensò.

"Lui ama la sua bambina. E per essere sicuro di averla, doveva riuscire a tenerti vicina, almeno per un pochino. Quindi ti ha perdonato tutto. E tu hai pensato: 'Oh, che uomo sciocco e ingenuo che ho scelto, con un cuore troppo grande e uno spirito troppo generoso.' Hai ragione anche tu su questo. Ma quello è, appunto, il motivo per cui ha me."

"Che cos'è che vuoi?" domandò Mary a voce bassa, furiosa.

"Non voglio nulla," disse Sherlock in tono leggero, alzandosi in piedi e infilandosi i guanti con aria teatrale. "John e la bambina che oggi non hai partorito sono stati portati in un luogo sicuro e protetto, via da qui e via da te. E quel che _tu_ farai, quando sarai dimessa da quest'ospedale, sarà andare lontano da qui e lontano da _loro_. Non cercherai mai di contattarli né di vederli, o anche solo di avvicinarti a loro. Sarebbe preferibile che nemmeno pensassi a loro. Sapremo dove sarai, che cosa starai facendo e, se fossi in te, non ritornerei mai più su questo continente. Non sei l'unica persona disposta a uccidere per John Watson. Non lo sei mai stata. È stato questo il tuo errore fatale."

"E sarebbe tutto qui? Pensi forse che ti lascerò portare via la mia bambina-"

"So che lo farai. Perché, in caso non facessi come ti dico, userò tutte le prove che ho per mandarti in prigione per il resto della tua vita. Le _vere_ prove. Non la robaccia che hai messo su quella chiave USB per provare a fregare John. Tua figlia saprà esattamente chi sei. Un'opzione che non sceglierai mai, perché alla fine il tuo egoismo prevarrà e preferirai la libertà a tua figlia."

Mary rimase immobile a fissarlo, gli occhi pieni di gelido odio, ma non lo contraddisse.

"Su con la vita, Mary," disse Sherlock. "Non è forse proprio quello che volevi? Un nuovo inizio in un posto dove nessuno ti conoscesse." Sherlock si voltò per dirigersi verso la porta.

"E riuscirai a vivere in pace con te stesso, vero?" gli gridò dietro Mary. "Dopo aver sottratto una bambina innocente a sua madre?"

Sherlock si fermò e le lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. "I file su di me ti diranno che sono un sociopatico. Te ne sei accorta solo adesso?"

***

John si trovava in una confortevole biblioteca, con il fuoco che scoppiettava allegro nel caminetto; sedeva in una poltrona e ammirava la neonata che teneva in braccio. Alzò lo sguardo subito quando Sherlock entrò nella stanza e il suo viso s'illuminò di affetto, di gioia, di euforia. Sherlock chiuse la porta dietro di sé e pensò a tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto per far apparire un'espressione come quella sul volto di John Watson.

"Dorme," disse John a voce bassa.

Sherlock gli si avvicinò e disse: "La vita l'ha già stancata tanto?"

John gli sorrise, e aveva un'aria così felice che a Sherlock quasi _faceva male_ guardarlo dritto in faccia; era un po' come guardare direttamente il sole. "Siete due spiriti affini tu e lei, Sherlock: ha già giudicato tutti i piccoli essere umani di questo mondo troppo noiosi per essere degni d'attenzione."

Sherlock incassò la battuta con qualcosa che pareva a metà tra uno spasmo e un sorrisetto, e fissò lo sguardo tra John e sua figlia.

John alzò gli occhi con aria seria e disse: "È fatta?"

Sherlock annuì una volta. "Sì."

John inspirò profondamente e posò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla figlia addormentata. "È un bel posto, questo. Dimora di campagna?"

"L'abbiamo presa in prestito per un po'."

"E i proprietari sanno che siamo qui?"

"I proprietari sono all'estero, per sfuggire a delle accuse di evasione fiscale."

"Ma pensa."

Ci fu un rapido bussare alla porta ed entrambi alzarono lo sguardo su Mycroft, che aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza.

"Scusate per l'interruzione," disse Mycroft, il quale, strano ma vero, esibiva un'espressione sinceramente contrita. "John, ci sono molte scartoffie da compilare. Si potrebbe aspettare, ma-"

"Sarebbe meglio per la bambina se lo facessi ora?"

Mycroft annuì rapidamente. "Prima è, meglio è."

John si alzò in piedi, si voltò verso Sherlock e disse: "Fuori le braccia."

Sherlock quasi inciampò all'indietro da tanto era allarmato. "Io non-"

"Dovrai farlo, prima o poi."

"Davvero?" chiese Sherlock, dubbioso.

"Non fare il vigliacco," disse Mycroft, la voce intrisa di divertimento.

"Come se _tu_ avessi esperienza con i bambini!" Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo torvo, poi guardò John.

John, che gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo a salvare questa bambina. John, che gli aveva domandato se avrebbe voluto procedere con la vendetta, aiutarlo con un piano per tenere Mary accanto a sé finché non avessero messo al sicuro la bambina, poiché era preoccupato che una donna spaventata con le abilità di Mary avrebbe potuto benissimo scappare e sparire per sempre, con la figlia e tutto il resto. E Sherlock aveva acconsentito, ovviamente, e aveva detto a Mycroft di non fare niente che potesse mettere in pericolo la figlia di John Watson. Pertanto, loro tre avevano ordito un piano che aveva portato a questo momento, il tutto per dare questa figlia a questo padre.

John, per il quale quella bambina era già senz'ombra di dubbio la cosa più preziosa al mondo. E John aveva in un qualche modo, fin quasi dal primo momento, deciso di fidarsi di _Sherlock_ per il compito di proteggerla. E ancora si fidava di lui.

Sherlock deglutì e obbedì all'ordine di John. Questi spostò la bimba con cautela finché non fu del tutto in braccio a Sherlock. Era così leggera che Sherlock non era sicuro se la maggior parte del suo peso fosse costituita da coperte o meno.

"Non farla cadere," disse Mycroft, secco.

"Andrà benissimo," disse John. "Torno subito."

E quindi lasciò Sherlock da solo nella stanza con la neonata.

Sherlock la sorreggeva con attenzione, senza neanche osare muoversi, e guardò fuori dalla finestra, perché guardare lei lo rendeva nervoso. L'alba si avvicinava, avanzando lentamente attraverso la foschia. Sherlock cominciava a distinguere le sagome degli alberi sui prati.

La bimba cominciò a contorcerglisi in braccio e a fare sommessi versetti. Sherlock la guardò spaventato.

"Non muoverti," sibilò. "Non so bene come tenerti in braccio."

La bimba cominciò a piangere, con acuti guaiti che mandarono Sherlock nel panico. John avrebbe sentito sua figlia piangere e avrebbe saputo che la colpa era di Sherlock.

"Shh," disse, disperato. "Non volevo dire questo. Certo che so come tenerti in braccio. Non ti farò cadere. Non _piangere_ , non c'è niente da _piangere_."

Miracolosamente, la piccola perse interesse per il pianto e si mise invece a guardarlo, affascinata, come se si fosse appena accorta che lui poteva essere un qualcosa d'interessante. Era la prima volta che Sherlock vedeva aperti i suoi occhi, la prima volta che davvero la _guardava_. Era impossibile, pensò, definire che aspetto avesse: le fattezze del suo viso erano assurdamente piccole. Ma quegli occhi puntati su di lui erano, a suo giudizio, quelli di John. Sherlock li conosceva tanto bene da _sognarseli_ , ed eccoli lì, in una miniatura priva d'imperfezioni che lo osservava con totale, completa e incrollabile fiducia.

Sherlock quasi non riusciva a credere che correva il serio rischio di mettersi a piangere proprio dopo aver implorato la figlia di John di non farlo. Ma eccolo lì, in piedi con in braccio un tiepido e solido miracolo che John Watson aveva creato, e non importava da dove venisse l'altra metà di lei, perché lei era di _John_ , in un modo così pieno e totalizzante che il solo pensiero lo faceva vacillare. I raggi del sole s'insinuarono nella stanza, dorati viticci che entravano disegnando riccioli sul pavimento e facendo brillare la chiara peluria sulla testa della piccola. Sherlock Holmes se ne stava in piedi con una neonata in braccio e sentì l'amore nascere in lui per la seconda volta nella sua vita.

Quando la porta s'aprì, Sherlock cedette quasi all'impulso di girarsi dall'altra parte; era un riflesso automatico, poiché certamente la sua improvvisa ed estrema fragilità emotiva sarebbe risultata lampante. Ma, invece di girarsi, per una qualche folle ragione alzò lo sguardo e, per fortuna, nella stanza vide solo John, che chiuse la porta, gli sorrise e non commentò sul fatto che Sherlock, al momento, si fosse letteralmente sciolto per sua figlia.

"Non l'hai fatta cadere," osservò.

"John," disse Sherlock in tono grave, serio. "È la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto."

John continuò a sorridere mentre si avvicinava a loro e abbassava lo sguardo sulla piccola, i cui occhi spalancati erano perennemente puntati sul viso di Sherlock.

Dopo qualche istante, disse: "Allora, cosa ne pensi?"

"Di che cosa?" chiese Sherlock, confuso.

"Pensi che noi saremo in grado di crescere una bambina?"

Sherlock sentì il proprio cuore mancare un battito, sebbene, curiosamente, la sensazione fosse alquanto diversa dal ricevere una pallottola in pieno petto. "Noi?"

"Certo, 'noi'. È sempre 'noi', no? Sherlock Holmes e il dott. Watson."

Sherlock deglutì, mandando giù le precedenti emozioni, che gli si erano impigliate in gola, e si domandò che cosa gli avesse preso. Guardò la bambina, ancora tra le sue braccia ma, ora, con gli occhi chiusi, sentì la presenza di John al suo fianco e, cautamente, aprì una porta verso il suo futuro sulla cui soglia aveva sempre indugiato, temendo che non ne avrebbe mai avuta la chiave. "E la bambina," aggiunse. Era soddisfatto che il suo tono suonasse perfettamente normale e non come se dovesse uscire dalla stanza e, magari, piangere per un imminente e imbarazzante crollo emotivo.

"Dovremo darle un nome," disse John. "Qualche suggerimento al riguardo? 'Sherlock' non vale."

La bimba sbadigliò e continuò a dormire come se non riuscisse a concepire un luogo più sicuro nel mondo di quello in cui ora si trovava. Sherlock, sempre tenendola in braccio, la guardò e disse: "Mi è sempre piaciuto Olivia."

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi segue anche la mia traduzione di "Nature and Nurture", avrete forse notato che Mycroft, in questa versione, dà del lei a John, mentre, in N&N, si danno del tu. Ho adottato qui il "lei" di cortesia perché l'intero contesto mi sembrava più formale, con una conoscenza tra i due non così approfondita come dall'altra parte.


End file.
